Porque a veces la vida era como un sube y bajas
by miel-tonks
Summary: —Tú amas a Ron—no había sido un pregunta, porque Fred sabía la respuesta, Hermione se separó de él y conjurando un pañuelo, trató de limpiar el maquillaje arruinado de su cara. — Pero también te amo a ti—contestó, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta...


_**Disfruten la lectura**_

_***"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"***_

—Sólo pídemelo, ordéname que no me casé, que todo esto es una locura y que me amas, y yo lo dejare todo. —Las palabras sonaron rígidas, caprichosas…pero ayudaron a romper el silencio tenso que se había creado, apenas, él había entrado a la habitación.

—Luces muy bien—la alagó, haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de su compañera. —Siempre lo haces, y a tu manera, siempre brillas, pero lucirías simplemente espectacular si alguna sonrisa adornara tu cara—ella suspiró y observó casi con enojo al pelirrojo.

—Deja de actuar, deja de mentir y fingir que este es un día para celebrar—reclamó, el ladeó su cabeza y aun sonriendo, se acercó unos pasos a ella.

—Pero este día es para celebrar, para ser feliz—le contradijo, ella dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos al escucharlo y sus suaves rizos bailaron sin gravedad. —Arruinaras tu maquillaje—le advirtió susurrando.

— ¿Y a quien le importa?—le retó la castaña, sin despegar su cara de sus manos.

—A él. Ron esta abajo esperándote y creo que lo menos que querría ver, sería a su prometida hecha un desastre—le contestó, ligeramente melancólico, ella por fin separó las manos de su cara, y conecto sus ojos cafés, con los azules de pelirrojo frente a ella.

—No quiero hacer esto—rogó—no cuando estoy tan confundida, cuando no estoy segura de mi amor, de mis sentimientos…—él le tomó delicadamente sus manos y le regaló una mirada brillante.

— No cometas un error Hermione, el hombre que con quien te vas a casar, te ama con cada fibra de su ser…—trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella se soltó de sus manos y lo observó desafiante.

— ¡Yo lo sé! Y eso me hace sentir aun peor, porque yo no puedo corresponderle de la misma manera, no cuando veo tus ojos, cuando respondo a tus sonrisas, cuando siento tus caricias…—Él puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica, callando la confesión. Confesión que estaba seguro, salía de su corazón

— No sigas, te arrepentirás de esto, te arrepentirás de mí y te arrepentirás de la mujer que estas siendo ahora—ella no lo pudo evitar, sonrió al sentir el contacto de la piel del muchacho con sus labios, el lentamente se separó de ella.

—No lo hare Fred, porque lo que dije, es lo que siento—él quiso negar, quiso seguir llevándole la contraria, pero al observar sus ojos cafés, brillando en la verdad, la atrajo hacia él, en un fuerte abrazo.

Era doloroso, dolía como el infierno estar parado frente a ella, observarla con un vestido de lino blanco, que estilizaba su figura y la hacia ver como una verdadera princesa, y saber que jamás seria para él, que la castaña era ajena y jamás le pertenecería. Porque la amaba, más allá de toda lógica, de toda razón, Hermione se había convertido en su propia perdición, la anhelaba con cada respiro y la necesitaba tanto, que era una agonía estar parado frente a ella, tratando de hacer lo correcto, de no ser egoísta y dejarla ir, sabiendo que jamás regresaría a él.

—No me dejes Fred—murmuró Hermione, recostada en su pecho—llévame contigo—las palabras anhelantes y lastimeras de la castaña causaron el defecto contrario a lo que ella quería, porque Fred se deshizo de su abrazo y con lentitud se separó de ella.

—No puedo Hermione—murmuró, contestando las suplicas de la castaña, ella cerró los ojos, molesta.

— ¡Entonces, ¿para que viniste? ¿Querías burlarte de mí acaso?—le atacó con preguntas hirientes, él no se inmuto.

—Te amo Hermione, no lo dudes y jamás haría algo que te dañara, es por eso que me alejare de ti, que estoy haciendo caso omiso a tus suplicas vacías…lo de nosotros, nuestra relación, jamás tuvo pies ni cabeza, y ambos sabíamos que jamás seria nada más que una efímera historia, que terminaría en un final así de trágico—ella quiso contradecir, pero la verdad de aquellas palabras, le había golpeado dejándola aturdida.— Haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras, pero no sería capaz de alejarte de esto, de tu propio final feliz, porque yo sé que Ron es y siempre será el único capaz de hacerte sonreír, de hacerte amar la vida—ella rompió a llorar, no lo pudo evitar. No cuando Fred estaba siendo tan honesto y altruista con sus sentimientos.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y acariciado sus cabellos, sirvió de apoyo para la desconsolada novia.

—Tú amas a Ron—no había sido un pregunta, porque Fred sabía la respuesta, Hermione se separó de él y conjurando un pañuelo, trato de limpiar el maquillaje arruinado de su cara.

— Pero también te amo a ti—contestó, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que sus sentimientos tan confusos herían a Fred, que sus palabras eran como puñales en su corazón. Pero él sonrió y levantando su mano, acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto.

—Te lo agradezco—murmuró—pero has amado a Ron desde que eras una niña, con él has vivido tantas cosas y a ha estado en tantos momentos cruciales en tu vida que pertenece a tu esencia, es parte de ti. En cambio yo… yo sólo soy un amor imposible, conmigo no tienes nada tangible, conmigo no puedes estar segura de que el amor durara toda una vida, conmigo abandonaras más cosas de las que ganaras… conmigo jamás estarías segura de tu decisión, de tus sentimientos—ella quiso negar, quiso rebatir lo que el pelirrojo le decía, pero fue imposible, porque él tenia razón. Fred era aquel deseo aberrante, pasional e irreal que poco a poco se había transformado en amor. Pero en amor que no llevaba a ningún lado, que los mantenía estancados, y Hermione lo sabia, no había necesidad de ser un genio para saber que estar con Fred era abandonar a su familia, a sus amigos, era ganarse también, el odio de Ron, algo que no podía siquiera concebir. Con él nada era seguro, ¿Quién le aseguraba que mañana dejaran de amarse y cada quien terminara lleno por su propia cuenta?

—Lo siento Fred—las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que ella pudiera detenerlas y habían terminado bailando en el aire, carentes de sentimiento, de realidad.

—No hay nada que perdonar Mione, así es la vida—contesto él, y ella sintió que la simple frase, englobaba mucho más, porque la vida era como un sube y bajas donde a veces se era capaz de alcanzar el cielo, pero otras tantas, caías en el frio suelo, herida e incapaz de levantarte. —Ambos sabíamos como terminaría esto, pero aun así decidimos hacer a un lado las posibles consecuencias y disfrutar de lo que sentíamos.

— Me siento tan mal—le confesó la castaña.

—No deberías hacerlo, hoy te casas Hermione, y te casas con el hombre de tu vida—le regañó Fred, ella quiso rebatir, pero en cambio, sólo se dedico a disfrutar las caricias del pelirrojo, que conjurando un pañuelo húmedo, limpiaba los rastros de maquillaje de su cara. —Listo—dijo, separándose de ella—ahora te vez más natural, más bonita— Ella sólo le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Estar con Fred había sido todo lo contrario a lo que ella había creído, era desesperante, sí, pero también la hacia reír, lo que sentía por Fred, era tan contradictorio que sólo tenia una palabra para definirse: amor.

Entonces Hermione lo observó por primera vez desde que había entrado, con atención. Era alto, pero no escuálido. Su cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba cuidadosamente cortado y sus ojos azules como el mar, brillaban de la aceptación y melancolía. Y Hermione se sorprendió deseando más que nada, que todo hubiese sido diferente, que su historia tuviera otro final. Amarle y corresponderle como él se merecía.

Pero sus pensamientos imposibles se vieron cortados, al encontrar un defecto en la apariencia del muchacho.

— ¿Por qué usas ropa muggle?—le cuestionó, realmente temerosa de la respuesta, él sonrió culpable.

—lo lamento Mione—le contestó, y ella supo que el no planeaba asistir a su boda, que planeaba alejarse de su lado.

—No estarás en la boda—le reprochó, sintiéndose enojada, furiosa y egoísta. El negó.

—No soy tan fuerte—le contestó.

— ¿A dónde iras?—le preguntó, con voz estrangulada, él se alzó de hombros.

—No lo sé, dejare que el destino sea el que decida—ella suspiró y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se acercó a él, para fundirse en un abrazo.

Porque sabía que era lo correcto, que Fred estaba dejándola en libertad sin exigirle nada, dándole la oportunidad de ser feliz. Una felicidad que también se merecía el pelirrojo, pero que no encontraría junto a ella. Retenerlo seria lo peor que podría hacer y aunque sintiera que una parte de su alma se iba junto a él, era lo correcto.

— ¿Te volveré a ver?—cuestionó en tono anhelante, él se alzó de hombros, aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—No lo se, tal vez cuando yo me sienta completamente curado de este amor que siento por ti, pueda regresar—ella lentamente se separó del él y observó el reloj de manecillas colgado en la pared, su padre pronto vendría a por ella, para escoltarla hacia el altar, Fred capto su mirada y terminó por separarse de ella.

—Espero que seas muy feliz—le dijo, acercando a la ventana, ella asintió.

—Y yo espero que éste no sea nuestro adiós—contestó la castaña, Fred ya había abierto la ventana y había conjurado su escoba.

— Te amo, no lo olvides. Siempre estaré ahí para ti—se despidió Fred subiéndose a la escoba, ella no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y entonces se acercó corriendo a él.

—Yo sé que no esta bien, y que soy egoísta pidiéndote esto, pero no me olvides…—le rogó, cuando estuvo a su lado. Él sonrió.

—Jamás podría hacer eso Mione—la tranquilizó y entonces saltó de la escoba, para después tomar por el mentón a la castaña.

Sus labios se rozaron en un beso inocente, que para ambos, era una despedida, pero que no evito que las sensaciones de necesidad y anhelo aparecieran. Fred se separó de ella, deseoso de salir y alejarse de todo y de todos, entonces tomando su escoba de nuevo, dio un salto y salió volando por la ventana.

— ¡¿Hermione?—Vociferó desde el aire, ella lo observó con atención—¡Sonríe, así Ron podrá ver cuanto lo amas!—le aconsejó, antes de alejarse volando.

La muchacha sonrió, era lo correcto, era la manera en la que tenía que terminar aquello con lo que ambos habían jugado y que había terminado volviéndose su peor perdición: Su amor.

"*"**"*"**"  
>Fred en cambio, volaba con lentitud, observando el cielo azul que frente a él, parecía decirle que la vida seguía, que no todo estaba perdido.<p>

Entonces saco de la bolsa de su pantalón, un pedazo de pergamino arrugado: la invitación a la boda. Y la leyó por última vez.

_**El señor Ronald Billius Weasley y la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, tienen el gusto de invitarle a usted y a toda su familia, a la celebración de su boda…**_

Fred Weasley no pudo seguir leyendo, y apretujó el papel entre sus dedos, entonces su magia accidental pareció explotar dentro de él y la apretujada invitación ardió en su mano hasta convertirse en pedazos carbonizados imposibles de leer, que el pelirrojo dejo caer y que observó flotar por un momento en el cielo. Su mano había sufrido unas cuantas quemaduras, pero el hizo caso omiso y continuo volando.

Porque una relación como la que él había tenido con Hermione, sólo podría haber terminado así y él se había arriesgado pese a saber que sufriría.

Dudaba seriamente dejar de amarla, desprenderse de su recuerdo. Pero al menos lo intentaría, sabiendo que ella seria feliz, que en el futuro, le agradecería haber tomado esa decisión.

***"**"**"****"**"*"**

**Buuu! Este shot me dejo amargada ya que es muy diferente a todo lo que he hecho de está pareja, me encantaría saber qué opinan ustedes.**


End file.
